


Catch Me (When I Fall)

by TsingaDark



Series: Spooky Week [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Dan and Phil watch a scary movie and Dan keeps making fun of it the entire time. Later, when they've gone to bed, Dan's suddenly scared and Phil needs to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Spooky Week. A bit "darker" than the previous one but there isn't any horror in this one either

Maybe Dan shouldn’t have made fun of the movie Phil and he had watched earlier. They’d decided to watch a few of their favourite horror movies as well as some new ones in the run up to Halloween. Phil, of course, had been ecstatic about the idea, seeing as he loved scary movies and forced Dan to watch them with him most of the time anyway, which normally Dan didn’t mind. He knew they were only movies after all, and anyway, he didn’t even believe in supernatural creatures. However, the problem was that despite him not believing in the supernatural and knowing that the monsters under his bed didn’t exist, didn’t stop him of being afraid of them. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever but he’d long stopped questioning it.

He and Phil had watched  _ Lights Out _ , a movie practically made to scare Dan out of his wits with a creature only appearing in the dark and then proceeding to kill them. Despite the theme of the movie, or maybe because of it, Dan had made fun of it the entire time. Phil had been irritated, sighing when Dan ruined the suspense, but he just couldn’t help it. Jokes were his coping mechanism. And maybe, if he made enough jokes about it, he wouldn’t actually be scared of it. 

His plan had worked. Until they’d gone to bed, turning the lights off and engulfing everything in darkness, that was. Dan didn’t think he’d ever been more scared than in that moment, lying in bed and trying not to stare at the lump on the floor that looked a lot like it was moving towards the bed, on a mission to end Dan’s life.

Phil was sound asleep next to him, with his back to Dan, not aware of what was going on. Of course, Dan could’ve woken him up so that Phil could turn on the lights and show him that there was nothing creeping up on them in the darkness. He’d always been the brave one.

Except, Dan wasn’t able to move from his current position. He was pretty much paralysed with fear as his eyes wandered towards the door. He didn’t know why but Phil hadn’t closed the door before he’d slipped under the covers, and now Dan could see the dark, dark hallway, immediately  imagining a bony, unkempt creature soundlessly sneaking towards the door, ready to eat them alive. He was basically able to see the creature appear in the doorway, its dead eyes looking intensley at him. 

There was a sudden loud creak and Dan let out an embarrassingly loud squeak. He flung himself to the side and almost onto Phil as he grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him urgently, willing him to wake up  _ right this instant _ . 

“Phil, Phil, Phil,” he yelled while simultaneously pressing himself to Phil as close as he could. 

“What-” Phil groggily mumbled as he finally woke up from Dan’s frantic movements but turned on the lamp on his bedside table and faced Dan who didn’t stop repeating his name.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes wide with concern when he took in the petrified expression on Dan’s face.

“I…,” Dan trailed off. He risked a glance towards the door but in the dim light he could only see the hallway and no creature anywhere. Suddenly it seemed stupid to have woken Phil because of a sound that had probably just come from the pipes or something. 

“Nothing,” Dan quickly said but still reached for Phil’s hand under the duvet. He certainly wouldn’t go back to his side of the bed now. “Go back to sleep.”

Phil furrowed his brows as he kept fixing Dan with a worried expression on his face. 

“You’re shaking,” he observed, his voice low from sleep. 

“I’m-”  _ okay _ , Dan wanted to say, but the word didn’t make it past his lips. Despite there not being anything in the hallway, he was still afraid, his heart beating way faster than normal. 

Although Dan hadn’t actually put all that into words, Phil understood anyway and pulled him into hug. Dan buried his face in the junction of Phil’s shoulder and neck and exhaled heavily. Phil’s body felt extremely warm pressed to his.

“It’s okay, bear,” Phil whispered into his hair, his hand rubbing reassuring circles onto Dan’s back.

“You should’ve told me that the movie scared you,” he added softly after a while, when Dan had started relaxing, no longer shaking and his heartbeat slowing down. 

“I know,” he mumbled, still pressing his face into Phil’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Do you want me to leave on the light?” Phil asked and pressed a kiss to Dan’s head. His hand was still moving over Dan’s back.

“No, it’s fine. Just… stay with me, please?” he replied, feeling silly for his childish request, but Phil reassuringly squeezed him. 

“Okay,” he said firmly. “I’ll stay awake until you fall asleep.” 

Dan didn’t even try to protest because he knew he’d just freak out again if Phil fell asleep before him, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts, so he just nodded. Phil twisted around shortly to turn off the light and Dan felt uneasy again all of a sudden. He didn’t even notice that he’d grabbed a fistful of Phil’s sleep shirt until Phil started to rub circles onto Dan’s back again and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The feeling of uneasiness slowly passed, and after a while of listening to Phil’s murmured words of reassurance and sweet nothings, Dan fell asleep to Phil brushing his hand through Dan’s hair. They didn’t talk about the incident the next morning, but Dan knew that if he ever got scared again, Phil would be there for him again, like he always was.


End file.
